


Threatened With Love

by Becca_Hay



Series: Loverboys [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Basically, Dave handles it well, Fluff and Crack, Klaus Hargreeves Protection Squad, M/M, Protective Siblings, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Hay/pseuds/Becca_Hay
Summary: If Dave wants to date Klaus he needs to go through his siblings first.





	Threatened With Love

**Author's Note:**

> So not going to lie, I'm pretty proud of this. 
> 
> Thank you to Spikedpoppies for giving me the idea for Ben's in the comments of my last work. 
> 
> Also if you don't think Dave doesn't have a coffee mug that says 'Fuck the police' on it then you are wrong.

Dave sticks around for an hour after their date. All the Hargreeves plus himself sit in the main room: Dave sits at the end of one couch with Klaus curled into his side sleepily and his feet in Allison’s lap, Five, Vanya and Diego sit on the other couch and Luther sits in the armchair.

They didn’t ask about the date much, probably waiting until he left so they could get all the details out of Klaus, but they chatted about small things like work and Vayna’s upcoming concert and Allison’s daughter Claire coming over to stay in a week until it reached midnight and Klaus had fallen asleep against him. Luther came over and scooped Klaus up and began to take him upstairs as the rest of them stood to also go to bed. Diego offered to walk him back out to his car.

“Klaus said you two had a good night. I’m glad.” Diego starts when they reach the car and Dave pulls open the driver door leaning against it. “We did. It was good. Klaus is a bit scary when he bowls but apart from that.” Dave shares, making Diego snort.

“Yeah, the amount of times Five had to grab the bowling ball before it ended up through the ceiling or back into the reception. I’m surprised we were never banned from the lanes.” Diego explains, looking fondly, before straightening up and giving Dave a hard look that he had seen his partner give criminals in the back of their cop car.

“However, _David_ , if I find out that you hurt Klaus in anyway, I’ll cut you up piece by _piece_ until there is nothing left and dump you where you won’t be found. Got it?” Diego’s growls, spinning one of his sharpest knives in his hand while pressing another to his chest just above the scar he has from being shot months ago.

“Loud and clear.” Dave nods, taking a step back to get into his car. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” Dave adds, and Diego nods stepping out of the way so Dave could drive off.

 

* * *

 

 

Dave didn’t mention the talk to Klaus. He wasn’t all that surprised that he had been given the shovel talk by Diego. He was very protective off all his siblings, even Luther, and with how everything had gone for Klaus over the years he could understand why he would be extra protective of anyone coming into his brother’s life whether he was friends with Dave or not.

They carried on as usual the next day and Diego even invited him out to the boxing gym. They didn’t go together often, only when Diego felt angsty and wanted to throw some knives or Patch was going out with her own friends and he had nothing better to do. Sometimes Dave would pass on going when he didn’t want to end up as Diego’s punching bag in the ring, but he liked to go sometimes to keep up with his own fitness and hand to hand combat.

When they arrived at the gym it is only them and a few other guys who were working out or practising in the ring, but as they were gearing up, he heard the owner of the gym Al shouting at someone who had just walked in.

“Have you decided to take up my offer of getting you in the ring professionally big guy? You’d make a lot of money.” He heard Diego laugh and roll his eyes before he turned to see Luther shaking his head and making his way over to them.

“He sort of invited himself, hope that’s okay?” Diego asks, before pulling the strap on his left hand tighter with his teeth. “Sure, as long as I don’t have to go in the ring with him.” Dave jokes, as Luther drops his bag to get ready.

They start off using the punch bags and skipping ropes to warm up before any of them go into the ring. They chat and Luther and Diego try and rile up each other before they go into the ring letting the other guys watch as Luther’s swings knock Diego back against the ropes, but Diego’s agility had Luther nearly on his ass.

They were very entertaining to watch Dave thought, and clearly a few others agreed as one of the newer boxers wanted Diego’s advice on his swings and foot position leaving himself with Luther to take a break.

“So, you and Klaus are like a thing then?” Luther asked, and though Dave is sure he doesn’t mean it, the tone he has it in makes his skin crawl. It’s clearly an attempt to start a conversation about a topic Luther isn’t comfortable with but Dave isn’t sure if that topic is him being gay or Klaus.

“Well, it has only been one date, but I am hoping it will be more, yes.” He explains defensively, crossing his arms over his chest, ready to defend Klaus and himself if needed.

“No. That’s not what I meant. Like it’s great that Klaus has found someone like you. Just don’t hurt him or I’ll squeeze you until your eyes pop or pound you into the ground.” Luther threatens awkwardly, while Dave tries not to laugh at what Luther had just insinuated. “So yeah. I think Diego is calling me.” Luther nods, patting his back a bit harder than necessary before shuffling off.  
  


* * *

 

To be perfectly honest, Dave thought it was over. He had really expected the talk from Diego and though Luther had been a surprise he can also understand why he tried to act like the protective big brother, but he didn’t really expect any of the other Hargreeves to ambush him.

Two days after their first date, Klaus invited him to the concert that Vanya would be preforming first chair in. He had been given instruction to dress nice and meet them at the concert hall for 8 o’clock. He dressed in a crisp white shirt with a black tie and blazer and was there for 7:30 where he bumped into Allison coming out from the backstage door.

“Oh, you’re early! Brilliant, you can keep me company until the boys arrive.” Allison smiles, linking her arm with his and leading him towards the entrance of the theatre. “The boys are nearly always late, they like to primp a bit too much.” She explains rolling her eyes, making Dave laugh thinking about Five or Luther fussing over their outfits.

“Did you come here early with Vanya?” He asks, leading her into the theatre to take their seats, with a few other people who had also arrived early. Allison nodded, and pulling him slowly towards their seats close to the front of the stage. She was wearing a burgundy long dress with a light shawl across her shoulders.

“Yeah, she gets anxious before preforming. Mostly our fathers’ fault but we’re working on it as a family.” She takes the second seat in the row and pats the aisle seat for him to take. He knows he’s been trapped in a sense, he can feel it in the pit of his stomach, but he isn’t going to fuss. Dave smiles and takes the seat waiting for Allison to get to her point. She’s a celebrity so he knows she could small talk his ear off but he’s a cop and he doesn’t really have time for bullshit, not that he’s going to tell Allison Hargreeves that.

“So how was your date? Klaus said he had fun, you were very gentlemanly apparently.” She starts, placing her hand on his forearm. Dave flexes his fingers a little but plays along.

“It was great. Klaus is very special, I hope it continue to go well. I like him a lot.” He replies honestly and he can see her softening a little, but he also knows that he isn’t going to be let off that easy. Though the Hargreeves weren’t close when they were younger, they are now, and Dave is sure they would go to the apocalypse and back for one another.

“Good, because it would be a shame if you did anything to hurt Klaus because I do like you a lot Dave. Rumours can be damaging in your life you know, and we wouldn’t want any accidents, right?” Allison smiles sweetly, squeezing his forearm and digging her nails in a little, making sure she was holding eye contact with him. From the outside it probably looks sweet, maybe like a couple, but it was anything but that: not that he was about the give that away.

“Of course. You’ll be glad to hear that I don’t intend to hurt Klaus ever and if there were any accidents, I’m sure they would be deserved.” Dave can tell Allison is impressed and he’s pleased with himself as well: Allison Hargreeves is terrifying. Just as she lets go of his arm, he hears squabbling coming from the doors as Luther, Five, Diego and Klaus arrive arguing about something. Klaus is wearing a suit, something Dave had never imagined Klaus in, but he looked really good, all the way down to his red velvet bowtie.

“Allie! Scoot up, you can’t hog Dave any longer. He’s mine!” Klaus cries, making Dave smile soppily. He hears Allison huff and move up two seats so Klaus can sit down (also leaving a space for Ben) taking his hand as crowds of people flow in for the start of the concert.

 

* * *

 

  
After the concert ends, to celebrate, they all go out for dinner. The restaurant they go to has a long table to fit the 7 of them (with and extra empty chair for Ben shoved up next to Klaus which confuses the wait staff greatly) and Dave is put to the end of the table with Vanya on one side and Klaus on the other. They all order and Klaus starts to talk animatedly to Ben and Diego while the rest listen or have their own conversations. Vanya sits quietly next to him, not quite left out but not participating either.

“Your solo went well. I’m not really a classical music man but it was good. You had nothing to worry about.” Dave turns to say to Vanya, who smiles back.

“Old habits, I guess. I can always improve but I’m happy with my first proper performance as first chair violinist.” She explains and Dave nods. “The first one is always the hardest. Now that it’s over though you can work on what you think needs improving rather than worrying too much about the performance.”

“Thanks Dave. I know Klaus invited you, but I am glad you came. You aren’t obligated to say I’m good because you are family like the rest of these idiots.” She jokes, making him laugh as well. “You seem like a really good person for Klaus. Be kind to him, he deserves it the most.” Vanya says making him nod seriously and reach for his water.

“No threats of bodily harm if I do?” He jokes, before taking a sip of his water and she tilts her head thinking.

“I mean, I could always slice you into ribbons with my violin bow.”

Dave causes a scene when he chokes on his water at her calm tone.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Eudora, did you ever get the shovel talk from any of Diego’s siblings when you first started dating?”

“First of all, don’t call me Eudora. Secondly, Diego wasn’t really close to them at the time but no, why do you ask?”

“Well, I’ve had 4 talks already and I’m honestly beginning to fear for my life.”

Eudora’s laughing could be heard across the whole floor of the precinct.

 

* * *

 

 

By the end of the week, Dave is suspicious. It had been two days after the concert, and he hadn’t had a shovel talk from Five. He had seen the kid snap the head of middle age mums that call him cute when Diego took them both to get donuts once, and another time Dave had to hold him back when someone had made a racist comment towards Allison on the street. (He would really have loved to let him go to rip the guy’s head off, but he and Diego were in uniform and couldn’t really let a superpowered 13-year-old loose on a random citizen, no matter how racist.)

The point was he knew that Five defended his family fiercely, which is why Dave hadn’t expected him to wait long at all before threatening him, yet on his way home on Thursday he hadn’t seen Five at all.

Dave unlocked the door to him apartment and jumped throwing his keys when he saw Five sitting on his couch with his favourite ‘fuck the police’ coffee mug in his hand. Five caught the keys before they hit him and turned to look at him disappointedly.

“I hope you don’t protect our streets by throwing keys at criminals, David.”

“I hope you know this is technically breaking and entering, Five. Whether or not you actually used the door.”

Dave shuts the door and comes over to sit in the armchair Five points to and for a second Dave thinks that Five should have a cat in his lap like the evil genius he is. Except instead of the cat he had a mannequin torso. Dave doesn’t ask.

“I’m going to be blunt with you Dave.” Five starts, chucking the keys onto the coffee table in front of him. “Klaus is an idiot. However, he is our idiot.” Five explains, putting Dave’s coffee mug down and standing to circle the arm chair like a shark with its prey. “You see Dave, I have a particular set of skills which could ruin a man like you in less than a blink.” He says before he pops up right in front of Dave’s face slamming his hands down on the arm rests on each side.

“You hurt him, and I’ll hurt you in more ways than imaginable. Police officer or not.” Five says finally, giving him one last glare before grabbing the mannequin and his coffee and disappearing.

 

* * *

 

  
Dave managed to invite Klaus over to his apartment for a dinner date on Saturday. Klaus sat at the table talking to Ben and him while he cooked away in the kitchen, stopping to lean on the island and join in the conversation every once in a while.

“Are you aware that your siblings have been giving me personalised versions of the shovel talk all week?” Dave asks, wiping his hands on a towel he had on the counter as he put the lid on the pot of potatoes to let them simmer.

“No, they haven’t. They know I can handle myself.” Klaus shakes his head, before turning to look at Dave properly. “No! You’re serious?” He asks and Dave nods his head, making Klaus cackle. “Tell me who was the best right now. Wait, tell me who sounded the scariest? Bet it was Diego, probably tried to throw a knife at you too.”

“It wasn’t actually. I mean he did threaten me with a knife to the chest but he does that to someone every other day. Allison was pretty savage, Five did a whole kind of Taken thing. Vanya was a surprise.” He explains, making Klaus’ jaw drop.

“Little Vanya? Sweet violin playing Vanya threatened _you_?”

“She told me not to hurt you and then as an after thought told me that she could slash me up with her violin bow.”

“HOLY SHIT!”

 

* * *

 

  
Their dinner was successful, even so he didn’t expect Klaus to be knocking on his door less than an hour after he had dropped him off at the Academy.

“Klaus?”

“Ben wants to give you his own shovel talk but he won’t let me project him because I’ll try and cut him off, so I’ve been commanded to give you this and to leave.” Klaus huffs grumpily, as he holds out a Ouija board.

Dave blinked. He had always acknowledged Ben and Klaus had always mentioned Ben being able to hear him and reiterated any replies Ben had but they had never really talk that much, he didn’t expect to be given a Ouija board to be threated from beyond the grave.

“I’ll go make some coffee first if that’s alright Ben?” He says, to the air, not sure exactly where Ben is as he takes the Ouija board from Klaus. “You didn’t walk back here, did you? Because I can give you a lift home first if you need one.” Dave offers Klaus who shakes his head.

“Nah, Luther drove me. Him, Allison and I are going to pick Claire up from the airport. I also wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out tomorrow, I was thinking we could take Claire out for a bit if she isn’t too tired from the trip.” Klaus asks while playing with the rings on his hand nervously.

“Of course. I would love to and even if she’s too tired we could always do something chill or just go out ourselves and reschedule time with her another day.” He says enthusiastically, watching Klaus light up before turning slightly and rolling his eyes.

“Okay, okay. Ben is getting impatient, so I’m going to go. I’ll see you tomorrow. See you later Ben.” Klaus says, before backing down the hall with a wave.

Dave closes the door and turns to the empty apartment with the Ouija board in his hand. “Ben just take a seat on the couch and I’ll be over in a minute.” He says to the open air, placing the board down on the coffee table and heading to the kitchen to make himself a pot of coffee for a long night.

It took painstakingly long, but Dave stuck to it sounding out words until he got definitely one of the longest and more detailed shovel talks from any of the Hargreeves siblings. Ben had went from ripping him apart limb from limb, to using information he had told Klaus to make it personal like scratching up his dad’s old record collection, and some funny ones like using his newly acquired powers to throw and knock things over like a ghost cat. Anything to make his life as inconvenient and horrible as possible.

Around 3am Dave said goodbye to Ben and headed to his bed, ready to meet Claire and have a fun outing together with Klaus.

 

* * *

 

 

Dave was a bit groggy when he woke up (out of habit) just after 7. He didn’t usually stay up too late as he’s mostly up early for shifts with the occasional back shift every once and a while, so staying up so late with Ben and getting up early left him out of sorts.

He texts Klaus saying he would be over around 10 o’clock if that was alright and he got a near immediate message back with an affirmative message and lots of smiley faces and kisses which brightened his mood.

He showers, has breakfast, and organises some things they could take to the park if they do go. As he leaves, he grabs the Ouija board to give back to Klaus because he has no idea where he got it from and he’s not sure he wants one laying about his apartment, even for Ben.

He leaves a little early and drives to The Academy, parking out front just before 10 and knocking on the door, waiting for someone to let him in. When the door is pulled open it takes Dave a second to understand why there isn’t anyone there before he feels someone tug as his jeans to find a little black girl in a yellow sundress grinning at him.

“Are you Klaus’ boyfriend, Dave?” She asks in an excited squeal that makes Dave forgot for a second that a small child just opened the door by herself when he could have been anyone.

“I sure am. And you must be Claire, it’s very nice to meet you.” Dave says offering out his hand so she can shake it if she likes but instead, she wraps her arms around his legs to give him a hug. He pats her gentle on the head before ushering her inside so he can shut the door. When he gets inside, he can hear a few voices calling out for Claire and he looks down at her curiously as she giggles.

“We’re playing hide and seek but I wanted to wait for you, so I moved from my hiding spot after they had checked by the door.” She giggles. “I wanted to meet you because Uncle Klaus and Uncle Diego talk about you all the time and I wanted to make sure you were as cool as they say you are.” She tells him, before standing up straightening up and looking very much like her mother.

“If you aren’t super cool or nice to Uncle Klaus I won’t include you in any of my drawings or my stories.” Claire says firmly and Dave nods seriously and gives a salute.

“Yes, little lady. I will always be nice to Uncle Klaus but I have to admit.” He starts, crouching down next to her and leaning close to tell her a secret. “I’m not always super cool, but don’t tell Uncle Klaus that.” He whispers, making her laugh loudly, drawing attention to where she was if the footsteps coming down the hall mean anything.

“Well I guess you’ll do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Five's talk could have gone better but I felt like he would have so many ideas but wouldn't give any away so Dave wouldn't know what was coming if he did hurt Klaus ya know.
> 
> Also no idea where I'm going to head with series yet so ya'll might be in for a wait.


End file.
